Broomfield House of Night
by SpazzySpaz15
Summary: Saharah Dawn is just your average teenage vampyre. She attends school, drives a car, and happens to be dating one of her professors. When Professor Night arrived, everyone was estatic, and the relationship between Erik Night and Saharah Dawn kicks off isntantly. Erik doesn't even mind the fact that She a High Preistess in training! But could their relationship cause problems?


**Chapter One**

"Saharah, did you hear that we're getting a new drama teacher? I heard he's really amazing!" Laura announced. I on the other hand, didn't really care. House of Night in Broomfield isn't really big. It's just the old Broomfield High School. My old high school. I'm 16, a fifth former (or Junior) at the House of Night, Single since I entered here, and not to mention - High Priestess in training. My blond hair, with light green highlights, covered some of the sapphire markings on my face, but the ones on my back, shoulders, neck, and arms...those are kinda hard to hide. Thing about me, I'm still marked. My crescent moon may have been colored in, but in truth, it still looks the same as it did my freshman year. Sometimes...being a vampire sucked! People are such stereotypes when it came to us. We love the sun, but prefer to have all of our classes at night, only because of our Red Vampires. As you can see...there's more than just Blue Vampires. There's of course Red and also Black Vampires. Me? Since all my marks are blue, it means I will possibly become a Blue Vampire.

"Saharah? Are you listening to me?" Laura asked.

"Uh...No...Sorry Laura, I'm thinking about other things right now. Forgive me buddy."

"I forgive you. I should be the one apologizing. You've got more important things to worry about than a new teacher."

I loved Laura as if she were my own sister. Her older brother is a Black Vampire. His names Michael, and he changed when I was a freshman. Now he attends collage at UNC. Michael was also like a brother. I've never had any siblings to look up to. I've always been an only child. Plus my parents died when I was a freshman. Laura's parents on the other hand, didn't respect what her brother and her had become. Sometimes Laura's mom would call her, but it made Laura mad when she did. Her mother was VERY controlling. When Laura was marked, she couldn't have been anymore excited to get out of her parents house, and join her brother.

As for me, I cam to the House of Night in tears. I was marked shortly after my parents death. My roommate, was Laura. I didn't exactly know what the heck I was supposed to do when I came...but Laura, along with the help of her brother, showed me around, and I caught up in no time.

I was listening to Laura go on and on about her night out with her boyfriend, and her school day so far, when I ran into what seemed like a wall. Lucky for me, whatever I ran into, caught me before I fell square on my ass.

"You alright? Sorry...I wasn't paying attention." A male voice apologized.

"I'm fine. I'm a klutz anyways, so I probably would have run into you anyways," I said. I looked up into the face of the man who caught me. He was drop-dead HOT! His eyes were an outstanding shade of pale blue. His hair was an extremely dark black. His marks were what caught my attention. His crescent mark on his forehead was filled in, and the marks around his crescent moon were a pattern of sapphire blue lines going across his forehead. My guess was that he was a fifth former who just completed his change.

"I'm glad your alright, Miss...uh..."

"Saharah." I helped him

"...Miss Saharah..." was all he said

"Saharah, come on! We're going to be late to Fencing class if you don't hurry up!" Laura yelled.

"Oh crap!" I said to myself. "Thanks for helping me, but I've got to get going." With that, he let go of me, and I bolted to the Fencing class room. _What the F is wrong with me...and what this pull I feel to him..._I thought as he disappeared from my view.

"Hey, Laura...Do you have any idea who that kid was that helped me?" I asked her after Fencing class was done.

"Nope...I can't say I knew him...He didn't look like anyone I knew. Why do you ask?" She replied.

"I don't know...but I have this odd feeling that I know him from somewhere...I just can't figure it out."

"I think your just going insane, Saharah." Laura said as she grabbed her food from her locker.

"Ya...Maybe..." I replied in a total daze.

As we made out way to the lunch room, I just couldn't stop thinking about him. We joined up with our other friends at the lunch table we normally ate at. Jake, Laura's boyfriend, was the first to greet us. I sat down in between Laura and my other friend Jessica. Jessica arrived at school not very long after I did, and Jake had been going to school long before I did. We hadn't been sitting there for very long when Tristine, Cassie, and Tony joined us. Tristine had completed her change a few weeks ago, but her marks were red. The way her red flowers wrapped around her face were extremely beautiful on her. Cassie's like me. She's still got her mark, and so did Tony, her boyfriend. Tristine was at the school before Laura showed up. She was marked a year after Jake. Laura was the next to become marked. Then came me. Jessica was next, followed by Tony and then Cassie.

"So did you guys get the chance to meet the new drama teacher Professor Night?" Tristine asked shortly after Laura and Jake had kissed, and before Cassie and Tony could make out.

"Can't say I haven't." I said.

"Me neither," said Laura.

"I had him 2nd!" Cassie announced.

"I'm not even taking drama!" Jake and Tony said at the same time.

"What do you know about him, Triss?" I asked.

"Not much...He just completed his change about a few months ago and worked as an intern professor at the House of Night in Tulsa."

"He's really talented when it comes to reciting Shakespeare. His favorite play by him is _Othello_." Jessica blurted.

"Not to mention...Drop-dead hot!" Cassie shouted.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Tony." Cassie said before she kissed him on the lips.

Laura made a gagging sound only to be cut off by a kiss from Jake. Then it was Tristine, Jessica, and myself making the gagging sounds. I went to grab my cell phone, but realized it was missing. I looked through my backpack, but couldn't find it.

"Saharah...What's wrong?" Laura asked me.

"My cell...It's gone," I said, still looking through my backpack.

"You had it before Fencing, right?" Laura asked.

"Ya...I was txting Josh, when...Ah, shit..."

"Saharah?"

"I must have dropped it when I bumped into that kid!" I half-shouted.

"Do you think-" Laura was cut off by the end of lunch bell.

"I'll have to find it after 6th." With that, I got up, and left for my next class. 6th period drama, with the new drama teacher from Tulsa. Awesome.

When I got to 6th drama, the white board at the front of the room had a name written on it in amazingly neat hand writing:

**Professor Night**

I wasn't big on drama. The only plays I loved were written by Shakespeare. Everything else bored the living crap out of me. From what Jessica told me about this teacher, I had a strong feeling that I was going to get along with this person just fine. I looked around the room, and saw him. It was the kid I bumped into before Fencing. I wanted to say something to him, but the bell rang right as I was about to walk up to him. I took a seat in one of the front row desks. The one that was close to both the window and the teachers desk. I sat my backpack down next to me, and sat down. Not paying any attention to what was going on around me (I was looking out the window in a total daze) a large, thick, white packet landed in-front of me on the desk. The once loud class room, became one of nothing but silence. They were all looking at the front of the room. That's when I realized it...Professor Night...was the kid I ran into.

"...Aw F-ing hell..." I said to myself. I got out my pencil and looked at the packet. On top of the packet was written: _Othello_. Like Tristine had said, Professor Night was totally obsessed with this play.

"Forgive me if it seems a little weird that we're starting a long play. I just want to see how all of you perform with other members of this class," Professor Night announced to everyone. His voice hypnotized me. It wasn't until he was standing in front of me when I realized that everyone was working with other people. I blushed out of total embarrassment.

"Saharah...Right?" He asked.

"Um...ya."

"It looks like you don't have a partner. Would you like me to join you?"

I didn't say anything at first. I was kinda shocked that anyone would even want to work with me. I have the affinity for all five elements (Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Sprit). That let alone could easily scare the shit out of people. So I just nodded my head. Professor Night went to his desk and grabbed a spare packet from his desk. While he did that I looked at the scene I would be performing with him. Fuck!...It was the love scene between Othello and Desdemona. Even better...He'd have to kiss me...Professor Night came back to my desk with a script in one hand and something else in the other.

"I think this is yours," he said as he opened his other hand.

"My phone!" I gently took my sapphire phone from his hand.

"You may want to charge that. I think it died sometime during your 5th."

He was right. I turned it on, then two seconds after it was fully on, it turned itself off.

"Where did you find it?" I asked him.

"You dropped it on my foot when we ran into each other. So I some how knew that you might forget it." He replied.

Ok...NOW I was embarrassed! I dropped my phone on my teachers foot? Talk about being a total idiot! I buried my face into my arms. I could feel my cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment. Professor Night must have thought something was wrong with me. He was about to put his hand on my shoulder, when a student came up to him with a question. He turned his attention away from me. Thankful that he did, I found a chance to think to myself. The first thing I knew was this, I was making a complete idiot out of myself right now. The second thing, he was the hottest teacher in the school, and I'm sure every girl (single OR taken) would want a chance to flirt with him. The third thing...I didn't know about.

The bell rang to end 6th. There was still one more class left, but I had this period off. I lifted my head, only to find Professor Night staring at me, patting my long blond hair. He then meant my eyes. His pale blue eyes sparkled in the dim school lighting. I pulled my gaze away from him, sat up straight, and started packing my things. Just as I was putting away my _Othello_ script, his hand grabbed my wrist very gently. His other had found my face. He pulled my chin up so I could see into his sparkling eyes. And gently, yet very urgent and carefully, his lips found mine, and he started kissing me. It seemed like his lips were shaped perfectly for mine. The hand that held my wrist, very gently shifted to my back, and the one on my cheek moved to my neck. After his hands moved, I automatically moved my hands to his chest. He was buff! I could literally feel his muscles through his shirt.

The bell rang for the start of 7th, causing us to break our kissing.

"You should be in class...I'm sorry I've kept you," he apologized.

"Professor, there-"

"Please...just call me Erik." He pressed a finger against my lips so he could talk, then moved his hand back to my neck.

"Well, Erik...there's no need to worry about my class...I don't have one." I explained to him.

"Then you should be getting home," Erik said pulling me closer to his body.

"Ya...I should..." I told the truth, but I really wanted to stay here, in Erik's arms, and not worry about other things.

"I think the teachers housing is right next to yours...Will I get to see you later on?"

"It depends whether I'm sleep or not."

"I won't keep you up. I promise."

"We'll see, Erik...Right now I just need to go home and rest, if you don't mind."

"Perfectly fine by me." And with that, he kissed me on the lips again, and after I'd gotten my stuff packed away into my backpack, he walked me outside to the student parking lot, holding my hand the whole way there.

"You have to go." He said when we came to a halt outside my '06 Ford Mustang (which was almost always parked next to Laura's '98 Ford Explorer and Jake's '09 Porsche).

"I do...but I wish I could stay," I answered him.

"Me too." He said as he lifted our intertwined hands.

He released my hand, but before I got into my Mustang, he very carefully bit my wrist, and started drinking some of the scarlet blood that started seeping out of it. When he was doing this, it sent shivers down my spine. He licked the wound shut, and looked into my eyes. Then he slowly pulled me towards his body, and kissed my lips one last time.

"I'll see you again, Saharah." He whispered into my ear.

Next thing I knew, I was alone. I slowly climbed into my Mustang, and drove home, to the House of Night apartments, and thought of nothing, but Erik Night. I couldn't stop thinking about him either. I just had a make-out session with him!...At that moment I realized what the third thing was. I loved him...and somewhere deep in side me, I knew he loved me too.

I got to the apartment I shared with Laura (its a 3 bed, 2 bath set up) and decided to plug my phone into it's charger. I turned my phone on, plugged it in before it had the chance to die again, and left it alone so it could charge. It wasn't long till my phone rang the tune I had set for txt messages. I picked up my phone and looked at the number. I didn't know it, so I flipped my phone open, and read the message.

_ You are an amazing girl, Saharah. I wouldn't want to change anything about you. Your very special to me, and I know that you felt something about us today. I'm here for you...Always. With Love, Erik Night._

So he felt something too...That was good to know. Next problem would be telling Laura that I'd just made out with the hottest teacher in the school. My enthusiasm level for that...went down. Knowing Laura...She'd make a big deal out of it...Fucking Joy...

I was working on some of my homework when Laura came in. It had been a typical Friday for her. She always looked like a Zombie after 7th period band (and it was getting close to marching band season), and from the looks of her hair...her and Jake just finished having a make out session in front of the door. She, of coarse, had her Flute case in one hand along with her Piccolo. I also played the Flute and Piccolo, but when ever I played...weird things happened around me.

"Ok...Who's 'E.N.' and why is there a phone number on this piece of paper?" Laura asked as she held up a sheet of paper with my name written on it.

"And what were you doing in my mailbox?" I countered as I grabbed the note from Laura. She just raised her hands in innocence and walked away to her room. I opened the note that Laura had already seen. I instantly recognized the elegant hand writing.

**I need to see you. At least, one last time before the evening ends, and day becomes the life of the humans. I wish to know more about you...And you need to know more about me. Call or txt me when you get the chance. -E.N.**

**P.S. Don't get mad at your room mate, that was my fault.**

I should have hesitated, but I didn't. I quickly rushed to my room and changed clothes. I changed into my favorite black and grey cami, short shorts, and tied my long blond and green hair up into a ponytail, letting some of my bangs stay out so they could cover the sapphire markings on my forehead. I also decided to re-apply my make up. When I was finished, I exited my bathroom into my bedroom. I almost ran into Laura as I was about to leave. In her hand, was my Flute, all put together the way I liked it.

"Do your worst," She said to me.

I instantly pulled the silver rod to my lips, and started playing. As soon as I was done...Time slowed down. The song I played was known as "The Inverted Song of Time." It's from an old video game that Jessica, Laura, and myself used to play known as "The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask." Not one of our favorite games...but it was fun! Laura was standing by the door of my bedroom, with my flute case in hand. While I was taking my Flute apart, Laura spoke.

"So...Who's 'E.N.?'...You know if you don't tell me I'm just gonna keep bugging you about it," she demanded as I was closing my Flute case.

"Erik Night," I sighed in defeat.

"...Don't know him...Wait...Is he related to Professor Night? The new Drama Teacher?" Laura asked.

"I guess you could say that," I said as I turned around to grab my phone.

"You guess?...What happened to your wrist?" She asked when she saw the giant Band-Aid that was covering Erik's bite.

"I just...Cut it one something when I was heading out to my car after 6th," I said while I punched in Erik's number into my phone for a new txt message. I told him I got his note and I also needed to see him one more time before the night ended. I asked him where he wanted to meet and when.

"You know I don't believe you...I'm the one who's the klutz who randomly cuts herself...So you cutting your hand without you noticing, doesn't exactly sound like you..." I knew I couldn't get away from this one. Laura knew more about me than any one else, so it was no surprise to me that we were having this conversation. "Now...Can you please tell me what happened to your wrist so I can beat their asses later...and by later, I mean tomorrow when we wake up." She demanded in a joking, yet threatening, tone.

My phone buzzed. It was Erik. I quickly opened my phone, and read his message.

_It seems like ages more than hours since I last heard your enchanting voice. I'll come pick you up. I want to take you to this place that's just as amazing as you are. Just send me a message when your ready to go._

The instant I finished reading his message...I looked at the clock. If we left now that would give us about 2 hours and 45 minuets. I felt stupid for playing my Flute...So I grabbed it again, played "The Inverted Song of Time" again, and replied back to him, letting him know I was ready.

"You aren't gonna tell me...Are you, Saharah?" Laura asked.

"Not right now, Laura...Maybe later if you don't mind." I said.

"Sure...Fine by me. Now if you don't mind...I'm going to go take a shower then wait for you to come home to tell me who he is." With that, she locked herself in her bathroom before I could say anything else.

Laura hadn't been in the shower very long when there was a knock at the door. I opened it, and there he was. Standing up straight, wearing a black short sleeved Polo, and some dark wash jeans. He stood there looking as handsome as before.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. I'd forgotten how amazing his voice was. He completely had me wanting more of him. I didn't say anything. I just stared into his blue eyes. He lifted his hand, brushed a strand of stray hair out of my face, causing him to see my sapphire markings on my forehead, and let his hand linger on my cheek. I took his other hand, and he lead us out of my apartment.

We walked outside for about an hour, when I suddenly realized that I was clinging to Erik's arm for warmth. I felt a little embarrassed, but also glad I was getting to spend this time with him. We stopped on a hill, and I was amazed. The reaming darkness was still dark enough for me to see the billion's of starts that shined brightly in the night sky. Erik wrapped both his arm around my waist. He kissed my neck, and gently dragged me to the ground, being careful not to hurt me in anyway. I sat between Erik's legs, he held me close to him so I couldn't get cold, and we both gazed at the sparkling night sky.

"Have you ever heard of Imprinting?" Erik asked after a long moment of silence.

"Um...a little...but not a whole lot. We looked at it last year for about 10 seconds in my Vamp Sociology. My teacher died a few months after he told us that...It was over the summer when he died, but I didn't get the message about his death till school started that fall." I remembered Mr. Jenson so well. Sure I didn't like his class, but I did learn something from him.

"I'm sorry I brought that up, nut you need to know this. Saharah...I love you even though I've only known you for a few hours, but that's enough time for me. Look," he grabbed my wrist that had the Bain-Aid on it, "Today...When I bit you, and drank your blood...I'm pretty sure that I've imprinted with you, because I can tell how your feeling right now."

"So your saying that your in love with me, and what you did to me today outside my car, was just you stating that you loved me?" I asked as I lifted my head so I could look into his pale blue eyes.

"Easily enough...Yes. I'm sorry I did this without asking you...If you want to br-" I put two of my fingers to his lips.

I didn't want him to talk about breaking this imprint. Sure I was a little upset he didn't ask me, but he just stated his love for me! How could I resist that?

Not paying any attention to what was going on, Erik lifted his hand to his neck. Next thing I knew...I was smelling blood. I looked up at Erik and sure enough, his neck was oozing scarlet blood. I wanted to drink it. His blood was so appealing to me, I just wanted to taste it...But I just leaned my head against his chest, resisting his blood. It failed. Erik placed his hand near my face. His hand was smeared with his blood.

"Saharah, I've already imprinted with you. All I'm asking from you is to finish the imprint with me. It won't hurt me at all. So please..." He persisted, placing his hand almost directly in my face.

I couldn't resist his blood any longer. I licked every last drop of blood from his hand. When I was done with that, I moved to my knees, and started drinking his scarlet blood from his neck. His blood hit my senses in a way I didn't think was possible. His blood was so sweet! Like a really sweet cherry candy, or something similar to that. I couldn't resist his blood. I felt a strong pull to him, and it was then that I realized that I've completed the imprint (I could almost hear the 5th or 6th mone about to come out of his mouth from behind his throat, along with his mood...which was in pleasure). I kissed his neck, and his wound healed.

"Thank you, Saharah...You've completed out imprint." Erik said after he'd moned in delight. I looked into his pale blue eyes. His lips found mine as soon as his eyes caught my gaze. He kissed me like there was no tomorrow. It was then that I knew I loved him...and he loved me. He was now my boyfriend...So in one day I went from being the Single High Priestess freak, to a High Priestess taken by the hottest teacher in school. Wow...I'm a slut!...But I didn't care. I loved him, and he loved me. That's all that mattered to me right now.

It was almost morning when Erik and I started walking home. Erik explained to me that with me being an almost High Priestess, he was my mate...my consort. I didn't really understand it, but I also didn't really care at that moment. I loved him...and he loved me...That's all that mattered.

We were in front of my apartment door, and I realized that it was time for him to go, and time for me to go to bed. I didn't realize how tired I really was until I noticed that I was using Erik to hold me up.

I felt really stupid, but it couldn't be helped. I was exhausted, and so was Erik. I had my key in my had, and placed it in the key hole. Just before I turned my key so that the door could unlock and let me in, Erik pulled me away from the door, and into his muscular arms. I couldn't escape his arms. He knew that...and so did I. He moved one of his hands to my face, and gently pulled my lips to his.

I pressed my body close to his, and he was being very careful not to hurt me in anyway. I moved my hand from his chest, to his hair, so my fingers could become lost in his smooth dark hair. He clung his self to me even more, making sure there was no space left in between us. We were having a hot make out session right in front of my apartment...and I didn't even care! Erik deepened our kiss, and I automatically followed his lead. I didn't know how many minuets had passed, but when Erik and I broke our kissing, we were both breathing pretty hard.

"I love you, Saharah...Will I get the chance to see you before this weekend is over with?" Erik asked, still breathing hard from our kissing.

"I hope so...I need to see you at least once before we go back on Monday...I love you as well...You've changed my life in so many ways..." I replied to him, also breathing hard.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"Nothing...At least as far as I know...I'd have to check though," I answered as he lightly started kissing my neck.

"Tell me as soon as you know...Ok?" He asked as he moved his head so his pale blue eyes were looking into my green eyes.

"Fine with me," I agreed.

"Then I'll see you later." He said. He hugged me very close to his body and gave my lips one final kiss good night.

Just before he left, he looked at me one last time, mouthed "I love you" and left. Even with him gone, I could still taste his lips against mine. I also couldn't get the way he held me out of my head. I could tell he was thinking similar things to what I was...Due to our imprint.

I opened the door, entered my apartment, took off my shoes, only to have the crap scared out of me when I heard the door slam behind me. I whipped my head around, only to find Laura standing on front of the door, and locking it.

"Laura!...What the F is your-"

"You didn't tell me that Erik Night was flipping PROFESSOR NIGHT!...The new Drama teacher!" Laura interrupted me.

"How did you..."

"I...uh...looked through the 'Spy-Hole'...and...um...saw the two of you making out..." Laura said embarrassed from her spying on us.

"And that's exactly why it's called the 'Spy-Hole'..." I started.

"That's not my point, Saharah! My point is this...It's against the Vampire Laws for a full fledged Vampire to be with someone who's still marked..."

"...What are you trying to tell me, Laura..." I asked.

"...In other words...You could be killed...Just for being with him..." Laura answered grimly.

"...Aw Fucking Hell..." was my automatic response.


End file.
